


Chinese translation on "if not, winter"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "if not, winter"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if not, winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295173) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



要不然，就在冬天　[第1號　生存]

再一天。老頭終於重重摔在貧瘠的孤島上，肚腹臉頰餓得深陷、皮膚受盡日曬雨淋。他只能極力硬撐，才不至一併倒下。

從老頭身邊走至那塊巨岩、再從巨岩回到老頭身邊，於他說來是遙不可及的距離；然而，島上所有石塊都過於細小，只有那塊巨岩才有坑洼、能把雨水積存起來；況且，他再也沒有力氣把老頭拖向巨岩了，所以他只能反覆在兩點之間移動。他反覆不斷的挪動腳步，可是他慢慢變得滿步蹣跚、兩點之間逐漸變得更遙遠、更吃力。捧在掌心的水滴不住沿著指縫流走，待他回到孤島一端的老頭身畔，水已經幾乎流光了。

「你不必這樣做。」老頭的嗓音黯啞粗糲，緊閉的眼簾擋住毒辣的日光。

「老頭，閉嘴。」他的聲音單薄疲憊。「快喝了。」

他跪下來，順著老頭枯乾的嘴唇傾側雙手，老頭倒是乖乖喝了，雖然那點水實在少得可憐。

他使勁掙起身子，又一次在兩點之間往回走動、無休止的反覆走動。

 

再一天。這天，他從襯衣撕出一段布條，光是這樣已經讓他累得不住喘息了。他垂頭看著自己的掌心，看著血肉模糊、淒慘狼藉的雙手；那瞬間他心裏澄明瞭然，明明白白地感到胃裏騰升而起的絕望哀傷；那瞬間他能清楚預見他倆的結局，不由得閉嘴著眼渾身劇顫。

過了久久一段時間，他才總算彎下腰來，把布條浸到小水洼裏，又走回老頭身邊，把布條湊近對方嘴邊。老頭張嘴喝了，卻沉默不語。

 

再一天。這已是他這天第五次走到老頭身旁了，老頭卻突然開口道：「你這樣下去會死的。」

「閉嘴。」他揚聲怒吼：「我能撐下去，快喝了。」

老頭終究喝了。

 

再一天。老頭又說道：「你不必這樣做。」

他緊抿著嘴，狠狠盯著對方。「老頭，我不那樣做，誰來讓你活下去？」

「讓我活下去不是你的責任，讓你自己活下去才是你的責任，不然這一切都毫無意義了。」

「誰要你回答了！」他渾身劇顫，不由自主地緊掐雙手，掌中的濕布條被他擠出水來，滴滴嗒嗒的流了一地。「媽的！」他身心交瘁、絕望悲痛，只得無地跌坐地上，使盡吃奶的勁讓自己不作多想。他死死掐著拳頭，緊緊捂住眼睛大叫，嗓音卻出賣了他的情緒：「媽的，臭老頭！我走來走去不都是你害的嗎！」

「抱歉。」老頭幾欲不聞地輕聲道歉。

他粗喘著氣──吸入──呼出──吸入──呼出──他渾身劇痛，四肢也沉重得無法言喻。

「痛死了。」他顫聲嗚咽：「全身都痛死了，也餓死了。」

「抱歉。」老頭又說道，然後深思半晌，又啞聲道：「我可全依靠你了。」

「嗯。」他輕聲抽噎，卻高高昂頭看向天邊，然後疲乏地掙起身來。「我知道，我很快會回來。」

 

再一天。他發現自己無法集中精神、無法沿著直線走、眼前也總是迷濛不清的。

在第六次來回走的時候，他絆倒了，膝蓋手肘下頷劃出深深血痕，卻不比毛髮皮囊、盼望信念岌岌可危。

他迫著自己站起身來，狠狠命令自己：別投降、趕緊走。

 

又過了幾天？又過了幾個漫長難挨的日子？他已經算不上來，只能動彈不得的坐在老頭身邊，老頭也早已無發作聲了。

他不再來回取水，卻是呆呆看向遠方，等待拯救他們的船隻。然而，他根本不知道自己的眼簾已經閉上，空無一物的水平線只屬幻影。

 

 

再一天。下雨了。

他拼命張開嘴巴，感覺自己快被雨水淹沒了；他頭暈目眩、卻高興得無可救藥，只能反覆不絕的瘋狂大笑。他把老頭弄醒，讓對方張嘴喝下雨水。

 

再一天、然後再一天。他再次拼命穩住腳步，慢慢沿著兩點來回行走，從孤島一端走向另一端，反覆不斷的緩步行走。

從細瘦掌間不住流走的積水，是獻給遺忘在腦後的神明的奠酒。

 

再過了很多天。過了太久了，他居然產生幻覺。今天，他看見一位脫俗出塵、身泛金光的女人；當那女人轉頭看他時，他竟隱約覺得似曾相識。美麗的女人輕輕握住他的雙手，把他的手拉進水洼，然後一動不動。

他卻是雙膝跪地。

「他一定得活下去。」他的意識已經蒙上迷霧，卻依舊苦苦哀求，堅決不讓眼淚淌下：「求求你，讓老頭活下去。」

女人一言不發，只讓他踉蹌走回老頭身旁，細瘦掌心不住落下水滴。

 

今天，他跟著老頭坐在冷硬荒涼的孤島崖壁、坐在世界盡頭。他緊緊握著老頭的手。

水平線空無一物──他已經不是小孩子了，明白死亡是怎麼回事；當天看見的美麗女人不復再見──他也理解灰心絕望了。

「沒事的。」他明白老頭無法聽見他的聲音，還是執拗地反覆說道：「老頭，沒事的。」

 

他跟自己說道，別放棄。

你的名字是山治、你一定會找到All Blue的。他們都嘲笑你，說你沒法找到那片海洋，但你一定會找到的。既然上方澄碧蒼藍的天空的確存在，還有什麼是不可能存在的呢？你深信不疑，你深信一切東西都存在。

老頭枯乾硌人的胸膛裏，傳出緩慢而莊嚴的怦怦聲。

他跟自己說，這種苦難日子今天就要完結了。如果不是今天完結，那明天也會結束的；要是明天沒法結束，那後天就要終結了、不然就是再一天、或是再再一天。日子一定會結束的。

或許，或許今天會下雨了。

 

END


End file.
